russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * News@1 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * News@6 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** News@6: Saturday Edition (2014-present) * NewsLife (2012-present) * Panahon.TV (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1997, 2012-present) * RadyoBisyon (2014-present) (simulcast over IBC, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) * The Weekend News (2012-present) 'News Specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990–present) * RTVM/PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public Affairs' * Bridging Borders (2015–present, aired every 1st Monday of the month) * Good Morning Boss! (2013–present) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015-present) * KWATRObersyal (2015–present, aired every 2nd Monday of the month) * PTV Special Forum (2012–present) * Public Eye (2015–present, aired every 4th Monday of the month) * Report Kay Boss (2013–present) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012-present, aired every 3rd Monday of the month) Fillers * ASEAN: One Vision, One Identity, One Community * PCOO Creatives/RTVM Documentaries 'Public Service' * Dayaman (1982-2010, 2014-present) * Gabay at Aksyon (2013–present) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010-present) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012-present) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014–present) * Yan Ang Marino (2009–present) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012-present) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English Cooking shows * Lutong Bahay (1997-2003, 2013-present) * Kusina Atbp. (1989-2003, 2013-present) 'Religious Programs' 'Roman Catholic' * Signs & Wonders (2008-present) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011-present) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002-present) * Who's Calling (2015–present) Religious Prayer * Panalangin (2014-present) 'Other Religions' * Amazing Facts Presents (2013-present) * Key of David (2012-present) * Oras ng Himala (2007–present, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013-present, also broadcast on RPN and GNN) * Upon His Rock by the Cathedral of the King (2002-present) 'Agricultural' * Alagang Magaling (2015-present) * Ating Alamin (1974-1991, 2009-present) * Entrep TV (2016-present) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993–present) Entertainment Koreanovelas * Here Comes Mr. Oh (November 3, 2014-May 1, 2015, October 19, 2015-present) * One Well-Raised Daughter (February 29, 2016-present) Fil-Jap drama * Halo Halo House (January 16, 2016-present) Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Game shows * Philippine Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno and 104.7 Brigada News FM) ** Sweepstakes Draw (aired every last Sunday of the month) Drama anthology * Larawang Kupas (2014-present) Variety shows * Concert at the Park (1977-present) * Paco Park Presents (1991–present) Comedy * Bara Bara: Anything Goes! (2015-present) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012-present) * Primetime Specials (1994-2001, 2012-present) Sports * Auto Review (2001-present) * PBA D-League (2012-present) * PTV Sports (2006-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) Travel and Lifestyle shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012-present) * CHInoyTV (2014-present) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000-present) * Real Lives, Real People with Mr. Joromy Santos (2014–present) * Tito The Explorer (2013-present) PTV Kids * Gawayn (2015-present) * Tom & Jerry Kids (2013-present) * Sandra the Fairytale Detective (2015-present) * Magic Wonderland (2015-present) * Pappyland (2014-present) Cartoon Network on PTV Kids Note: Cartoon Network on PTV stars from Saturday and Sunday at 12 nn to 2 pm. * Dexter's Laboratory (2011-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2011-present) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014-present) * Adventure Time (2015-present) * Johnny Bravo (2011-present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2011-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2015-present) Other Programs * Be Alive (Laminine) (2014-present) * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2013-present) * ShopJapan (2015-present, also broadcast on AksyonTV, BEAM Channel 13, TV5, and Cignal Channel 37) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-present) * TV Shop Philippines (2015–present, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, ZTV 33, RPN, Cignal Channel 21, Living Asia Channel and Telenovela Channel) Upcoming programs * The Legendary Doctor (2016) * The Promise (2016) Previously aired programs Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network